1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with a decrease in thickness and weight of display apparatuses, a usage range of the display apparatuses has extended. For example, general display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin flat panel display apparatuses.